Events
Ikémen Sengoku's gameplay counts with periodical events. By playing events, the player can earn early clear bonuses, and grant rare items that can not normally be purchased through the store. Warning: The game is based on '''Pacific Standard Time (UTC/GMT-08:00)', so an event's start date and hour may differ from place to place.'' 'Lucky Time' Lucky times are the 24 hours timelapse where the player gets 2x event items/glamour when completing actions that grant it. A lucky time schedule always varies between events, so check the official table at the event's page in the game. Collection Events During a collection event, the game will give the player some type of item (usually stamps) every time they meet certain conditions while playing the game. These conditions are usually: # reading the main story (5 stamps after parts 5/10 and 10/10 of every chapter); # clearing love challenges (3 stamps each) # changing routes (10 stamps, limited to one time) # doing princess lessons (2 stamps for every 5 princess lessons, regardless of the results); # logging in on the campaign page twice a day (morning and afternoon, 1 stamp each). The event page will display how many stamps you have collected to exchange for game items, available bonuses, stamps available for purchase (coins or gold), consumable items to help the player clear the event quicker and rankings. Players will enter the ranking based on the total number of stamps they used during the event. Ranking bonuses (usually categorized as gold, silver and bronze) are based on the position of the player in the final ranking and are sent to the players after 30 minutes after the end of the campaign. The final ranking will be available for a week after the end of the event. *Check the Collection Events list to know which collection event is available and its rewards. Story Events Story events seems a lot like the main story. The player reads the event's story and will come across love challenges, that require a certain amount of glamour or purchase an avatar to continue. The amount of glamour can be raise through glam off, ''that's similar to princess lessons. There are usually two endings available (Premium and Sweet) for every "event route", and every ending grants a different item (clothes, itens, voice clips, etc). A Premium ending will require the player to pass a personal glamour in order to read it. Premium personal glamour amount rises at every ending the player completes Like a collection event, story events also have early clear bonuses. *Check the Story Events list to know which story event is available and its rewards. '''Birthday Events' Sure, our boys celebrate their birthday too! During a birthday event, that looks a lot like a default story event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories and get items related to the birthday boy! The birthday event of unreleased warlords counts only with stories and packages that can be bought with coins. * Check the Birthday Events list to know which story event is available and its rewards. 'Campaigns' 'Common Campaigns' *Check the Common Campaign list to know which Campaign is available and its rewards. 'Route Release' *Check the Release Campaigns list to know which Campaign is available and its rewards. 'Gachas' Fashion Gacha A fashion gacha event grants useful itens, unique voice clips, mini stories and many more when the player uses Gacha Tokens. Gacha tokens can be bought in the shop for coins and/or be earned in events and in the monthly stamp card. While the first draw costs 1 token, the second draw costs 2 tokens and every draw afterwards costs 3 tokens, there are no doubles and no completion bonuses. There are the following gacha tokens sets available in the shop during the event: #Gacha Token x1 - 100 coins #Gacha Roken x3 - 300 coins #Gacha Token x5 - 500 coins #Gacha Token x10 - 1000 coins #Gacha Token x30 - 3000 coins Some of the attire earned on fashion gacha can boost collection events by increasing the number of stamps the player wins doing princess lessons, reading the main story, clearing love challenges and logging into the event page. Even if the player has multiple Premium, Deluxe and Mini attire, only the highest values will count. Event boost attire doesn't need to be worn for the boost effect to be activated. * Check the Fashion Gacha list to know which fashion gacha is available and its rewards. Boyfriend Gacha A boyfriend gacha is an event where the player can earn exclusive themes that can be set up in "his room". After setting it, the chosen theme will be displayed on the main screen. Boyfriend gachas can also grant other bonuses, as chapter tickets, love elixirs, castle and closet storage, etc. While the first draw costs 1 orb, the second draw costs 2 orbs and every draw afterwards costs 3 orbs. There are no doubles in this event. * Check the Boyfriend Gacha list to know which boyfriend gacha is available and its rewards. Monthly Stamp Card Login every day to get exclusive attire and items! The Monthly Stamp Card gives the player attire and itens based on the number of days they logged in the game. Ammount of bonuses the player gets per month will chance depending on how many days that month has. On the days where the player doesn't get attire or items, they will get gold. The bonuses are delivered to the Present Box on every first login of the day. The stamp of the day and the first login of the day change/resets at every 12:00 am (PST). *Check the Monthly Stamp Cards list to know the current month's attire and rewards. Category:Events